


You're My Slut

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [84]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh please do a sub and Dom of Jared and Jensen where he trained Jared to come when he says the word slut to him for a punishment because he came without permission so please do that if you can pretty please</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kind of short, but i already did something similar to this so i figured i'd make this one shorter.

**Prompt** : Oh please do a sub and Dom of Jared and Jensen where he trained Jared to come when he says the word slut to him for a punishment because he came without permission so please do that if you can pretty please

 

Jared knew he was in trouble. Jensen was fucking him after he’d been in a cock cage for a week, so it took very little to get him to come. Unfortunately he’d come before Jensen had given him permission, so now he was patiently waiting in the kitchen for his Dom to come in and declare Jared’s punishment. He hoped it wasn’t another few weeks in the cage. Jared’s dick might shrivel p and die if that happened. He’d be okay with a spanking or some other kind of pain play, he even got off on it. Orgasm denial was one of the things Jared hated most, though.

“I’ve decided on a punishment,” Jensen said strolling into the kitchen.  “This isn’t the first time you’ve had trouble with coming before you’re allowed. So I think we should train you a little harder so you’re capable of that, right?”

Jared cocked his head. “How?”  
Jensen started, “So I’ve decided that I’m going to train you.”   
“I’m not a dog,” Jared replied.

“No, but you are my little cock slut,” Jensen replied. “So I’m going to train you so that every time I call you my slut, you’ll come.”

Jared’s mouth fell open. “Like you can do that.”  
“Yes, I can,” Jensen said. “I’m your Dom, which means that I am in charge. It means that I have power, and if I decide that you’re going to come whenever I say ‘slut’, then that’s going to happen. Understand?”

Jared wanted to protest, but he was in enough trouble as it was and he didn’t feel like digging himself into a bigger hole. Plus, what were the chances that Jensen could even train him that well? Jared was smarter than any dog who could be baited with a biscuit.

*

It turns out that Jared was just as easy to train as a dog. Well, it was either that or that Jensen was a really good dog trailer. He didn’t keep Jared in the cock cage anymore, which was awesome—although it was still in the toy chest, Jared had no doubts that it would make reappear in the future—and he let Jared have orgasms. He’d fuck Jared, hammering against his prostate each time and jerking him off. Unfortunately he’d grip the base of Jared’s cock when he was close to coming and murmur, “Pretty, little, _slut_.” After he said slut he let his grip loosen and Jared would come.

He kept doing this for a week. Currently, Jared was on his stomach as Jensen ate him out. Jared grabbed Jensen and dragged him up to bed the minute he came home. Jensen pulled Jared’s clothes off and threw them in the corner. Jared wanted to protest because his shirt was going to get wrinkled, but then Jensen forced him onto his stomach and lapped lightly at his pucker. Who cares if one little shirt got wrinkled? That’s what irons are for.

Jensen forced Jared’s hips up to lick at his taint and tongue the back of his balls. Jared was whining and twisting on the sheets, trying to rub his cock against the comforter in an attempt at friction. He rutted into the bed. Jensen’s tongue wiggled inside Jared’s ass and he whimpered. The first time Jensen rimmed him Jared thought it was gross, but now he begged Jensen for it every time they were in the bedroom. It was amazing in every way.

“Stop humping the bed,” Jensen scolded. “You’re going to come because I’m eating you out, not because you’re rubbing off like a whore.”

Jared glared into the pillow and tried to still his hips. It just felt so good to have Jensen’s tongue teasing his ass, licking longue lines from his taint to the top of his ass and sucking on his hole. Jared kicked his feet out and gasped. “Please, Jensen!”

“Alright, Jay,” Jensen said. “Come.”   
“I can’t,” Jared moaned. “I need you to touch me, please touch my cock!”

“Not this time, you little slut,” Jensen purred. Jared spasmed and suddenly he felt his cock spurt warm come against the bed.

“Holy fuck!”

Jensen let him calm down, massaging Jared’s shoulders. “So, you want to tell me again I can’t train you?”


End file.
